muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mia Sara
Mrs. Henson I don't know how to cite this, and I don't want to pry too deep into the personal lives and profiles of individuals here, but... according to several Henson performers' Facebook statuses and newly posted pictures - Brian Henson and Mia Sara tied the knot in The Downtown Club in New York on April 6, 2010. I don't want to invade their privacy and repost any of the pictures here, but there are some nice ones of Brian and Mia at the ceremony and reception. The couple is also tagged as "The Hensons" in photos from Stuffed and Unstrung director Patrick Bristow's wedding to longtime partner Andy Nicastro a week later (on April 12th in Old Greenwich, CT). -- Brad D. (talk) 18:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure they know that once a picture's on the Internet, it's there forever somewhere. But maybe they'd let us put the pictures up if we ask for permission. -- Ken (talk) 18:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought Brian Henson was still married to someone else? --Rankin (talk) 00:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::This is starting to head toward gossip, so I'm closing the discussion. —Scott (talk) 02:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I just read about this in the book You Couldn't Ignore Me If You Tried ''by Susannah Gora, in which she interviewed Mia Sara. Page 287 says, "Sara has a daughter with her husband, Brian Henson, (co-CEO of Jim Henson Productions, founded by his dad)...." -- User:Gwyncat 01:23, August 6, 2011 Wikipedia Claim This claim was added to Wikipidia's article on November 30th: "''She is currently dating Brian Henson (son of the late Jim Henson crator of The Muppets), they have one daughter together, Amelia Jane Henson". Is there any truth behind the claim? -- Brad D. (talk) 18:37, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :I shouldn't be spending time here, but I'm stumped on a final paper anyway. I call no way, and not just because the editor called Jim Henson a "crator." The only source for it is that article, and in fact whether Brian Henson and Sara were evn involved is debatable, the only source I can find being IMDb (and Scott's earlier note aside, there's no guarantee it was true when whoever submitted it anyway; for more than a year, IMDb claimed that Bullwinkle producer Jay Ward was functionally illiterate because he had script readings!), and a few websites parroting that. And the picture, which could just as well have been because of the premiere of Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story. The only mention of Sara and Henson in print periodicals I can find are related to that, without even a hint of "romance" or "dating." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why it matters, but they are in fact married and have 2 kids...a blogger recently went to a party at their home. She apparently makes a mean crab salad. Source: nickthering.blogspot.com/ -- user:Lunabe1 16:14, September 11, 2007 :::I'm not sure that's sufficient evidence, unfortunately. It *is* strong evidence that they're living together, but not that they're married. It seems it could be just that blogger's assumption, not that Brian Henson said "this is my wife." There's absolutely no other note of the fact (in contrast to the New York Times announcement for Henson's first marriage, to costume designer Ellis Flyte). So I'm taking the statement out for now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:21, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The imdb has them listed as married. I'm not sure how accurate that is, though. -- user:Lunabe1 19:43, 13 September 2007 :::::IMDb is entirely user edited, and as seen here, the entry also implies that he's still married to Ellis Flyte. His marriage to her is fully documented, and I rather doubt he's a bigamist. So either they divorced quietly some time, or they merely legally separated and he's currently living with Mia Sara, or indeed they *might* have remarried. But the blog and IMDb aren't sufficient evidence (in fact, it looks to me as if somebody added the info based on the blog entry), and in general, as noted in the discussion below, unless personal details are confirmed as factual, with no room for speculation, rumor, or uncertainty, it's better not to include them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:36, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::The following is not meant as a source, but as an interesting fact. Thanks to this wiki tool, an anonymous IP owned by The Jim Henson Company added similar information to Mia Sara's article on Wikipedia. But it could easily be a disgruntled worker or a mischievous intern trying to spread misinformation. —Scott (talk) 20:46, 13 September 2007 (UTC) According to this news article (published today), Ellis Flyte is married to Brian Henson. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:12, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :They were married in 1990, but there's no information about whether they're still together or not. —Scott (talk) 16:27, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Personal lives Should we be following the "no talking about people's personal lives" rule the Tough Pigs has? Ebrowne 20:42, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :No, I think it's fine, as long as it's factual, not rumor or speculation. On the forum, it was an issue of people discussing and commenting on the personal info. Here it's just saying the facts, it's a different vibe. If we're going to do it, though, we should make sure that it's accurate. -- Toughpigs 21:23, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: It was factual at the time the information was submitted to the IMDb and approved by the IMDb administrators. They could have broken up by now, so the statement as worded on the main article page is factual. -- Scarecroe 21:39, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC)